


mutuality

by hypermello



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Kissing, Beautiful, Best Friends, Blushing, Cars, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Confusion, Conversations, Cute Ending, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Embarrassment, F/F, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Female Sawamura Daichi, Female Sugawara Koushi, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Genderbending, Girls Kissing, Hopeful Ending, Kissing, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Nicknames, Oblivious, Oblivious Sawamura Daichi, Peace, Pining, Quiet, Realization, Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Rough Kissing, Stability, Stairs, Staring, Sunsets, Surprise Kissing, Talking, Teasing, Tickling, Ticklish Sugawara Koushi, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Useless Lesbians, compliments, f/f - Freeform, no beta we die like daichi, sudden ending, the fem! daisuga oneshot no-one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypermello/pseuds/hypermello
Summary: - daichi thinks she has always loved sugawara. sugawara is starting to realize maybe she's always loved daichi too.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	mutuality

daichi was almost one-hundred precent sure it wasn't legal to be that pretty. it just couldn't be.

daichi sat on her best friend's window-seat, listening, but not really, to her talk. it wasn't like she wasn't trying to listen. it wasn't her fault sugawara had to be so knock-out gorgeous. focusing wasn't proving as easy as she thought it would be.

daichi had always thought suga was beautiful. from the time the two had met in the first grade. daichi still remembered it. her mother had dropped her off a few moments prior, practically shoving her bag into her arms and speeding off. daichi had stood there for a few seconds before remembering she couldn't stand around all day. of course, things got worse from there, resulting in her getting lost and wandering aimlessly through the halls. after twenty minutes, she managed to discover the right room, and somehow, she was still on time.

she had heaved a quiet sigh on relief, dropping into a solo desk and letting her book bag hit the floor with a thud. she had only been sitting for about two seconds, when a shadow was cast besides her. she looked over to see suga.

the two had a exchanged a friendly greeting, sugawara noticeably less anxious than daichi. as the weeks wore on, they talked more and more. even with her good memory, daichi found it hard to think of a time when suga hadn't been in her life.

now here they were, in high school. sugawara was still her same helpful self. daichi had outgrown most of her awkwardness, as well the bangs that had framed her face for years.

snapping back to reality, daichi noticed she had been staring. thankfully, suga hadn't noticed, still talking on and on about some topic that had completely slipped daichi's mind..

p>in daichi's defense, it was really, really hard not to stare.

sugawara's long, silver hair reached her back. unlike daichi's own, which was short, curly and messy on a regular basis, it was slightly wavy and looked like suga spent hours brushing it. the worst part was, daichi knew suga didn't even obsess over her hair. staying over at her house on multiple occasions had proved that, if anything, she spent less time on her hair than the average person.

her figure was slim, all pale skin and long, willowy limbs. she had the body of venus and yet, still seemed to be unaware of it, she had relatively small hands, a fact that daichi knew that she was insecure about. daichi had assured her time and time again that her hands were beautiful. suga had just shrugged the compliment off.

her eyes were a light caramel color and they practically shined whenever she was excited. her eyes, daichi thought, were probably the least unfair part of her. sugawara knew daichi couldn't say no to her when she looked at her a certain way, so, of course, she extorted this as much as she could.

daichi found herself staring at those very same decadent eyes as suga bent in front of her, seemingly noticed her inattentiveness.

"dai-chan?"

and then there was the nickname. sugawara had put the nickname to use ages ago, but she still used it now, years later

"hm?"

"you okay? you're just kind of sitting there and zoning out."

sugawara, ever caring, placed a pale hand on daichi's shoulder. daichi forced a grin, which wasn't hard, given the fact the most beautiful girl in possibly the entire world was right in front of her.

"you worry to much, suga. i'm fine."

sugawara eyes narrowed.

between the two of them, sugawara had always been the best at reading peoples. she could call people out on their lies and broken promises. it was almost unbelievable how much she could pick up from a person's body language alone. as sugawara carefully scrutinized her through decisive eyes, daichi wanted to melt into a puddle on the floor.

however, whatever suga realized or whatever she didn't, she dropped the subject. daichi practically leaped on the opportunity to change the subject.

"so, what's the plan for today?"

sugawara looked at her with a quizzical expression on her face and daichi knew she had screwed up.

"now i'm really worried. weren't you listening earlier?"

daichi stuttered over her words, eventually deciding to simply shake her head no.

"i'm sorry, i got distracted."

"it's fine, dai-chan. i was planning on taking a run. if you want to join me, you can." , suga smiled up at her.

"sounds good."

daichi had to force herself to look away. away from her best friend's pretty smile. away from her sparkling eyes.

-

sugawara enjoyed running. it was her way of relieving stress. however, stress wasn't the only reason for her runs. sometimes she would run, not for any other reason, but for the sake of running.

she especially liked when daichi came with her.

even if they didn't talk while they ran, it felt nice to just be in the same vicinity as her. daichi had always been a sense of calm for sugawara. a steady presence when she needed one. when things were chaotic, daichi was always there to tether her to her reality. it was nice to have a best friend who was always there.

lately though, her perspective on things had begun to change. she had begun to notice things. things about daichi.

how her eyes crinkled up when she laughed.

how she seemed to always have something to say, regardless of the situation.

how her hair bobbed up and down when she ran.

𝙝𝙤𝙬 𝙨𝙝𝙚 𝙢𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩 𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚 𝙙𝙖𝙞𝙘𝙝𝙞 𝙖 𝙡𝙞𝙩𝙩𝙡𝙚 𝙢𝙤𝙧𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙣 𝙨𝙝𝙚 𝙨𝙝𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙.

there were other things too. too many to number. thinking back on this, she began to realize.

she was falling in love with daichi.

she was aware enough to connect the lines. she didn't know when her feeling had started. she just knew that they had.

so as the pair jogged along the side walk in silence, suga couldn't help but notice that daichi seemed more distracted than usual. and tired. daichi definitely seemed more tired lately. sugawara should probably ask her about that. it concerned her.

"hey, dai-chan?"

"mm?"

"have you been sleeping well lately?"

daichi turned her head to look at suga.

"sort of. i've just had a lot on my mind recently."

"schoolwork?"

"that and other stuff." , daichi responded, voice monotone and bland.

sugawara raised an eyebrow at daichi's tone.

"hm. just know you can talk to me if you need to."

daichi looked at sugawara, a small smile barely visible on her face.

"of course, suga."

the run continued in silence, only a few pleasantries exchanged every now and then. the atmosphere was different, more tense. sugawara didn't like it. daichi seemed to be keeping things from her. not that daichi had to tell her everything, but it worried her. normally the silence between them was peaceful. this silence was thick with many emotions, many of which suga couldn't recognize. the two of them were slowly, almost un-noticeably, drifting apart.

-

the run had reached it's end and they found themselves standing outside of daichi's house once again. instead of entering though, they sat on the porch step. sugawara rested his head in his head, staring at daichi, unblinking. daichi found himself flinching under suga's gaze. her light brown eyes burned into daichi's skin, making daichi wanting to disappear of the face of the earth.

the brown-haired girl stared ahead, focusing on the setting sun. the sky was colored with vibrant oranges and pinks, white puffy clouds obstructing parts of it from view. the whole neighborhood was still and quiet. daichi could feel sugawara's eyes leave her, flickering up towards the sky. she heaved a quiet sigh, barely heard by daichi. there was a second of peace between them, interrupted by daichi's voice.

"suga."

sugawara directed her attention towards her friend.

"yeah?"

daichi opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it, shaking her head.

"never mind. it's nothing. forget it."

now, sugawara was curious. the silver-haired girl tilted her head, obviously intrigued.

"it can't be nothing! what is it?"

daichi huffed.

"you wouldn't like it."

"you can't be sure of that."

"i'm ninety-nine precent sure you wouldn't like it."

"why not?"

"because- just because."

sugawara looked down, slight disappointment imminent on her features. 

suddenly, there was a hand on her wrist. sugawara snapped her head up, almost slamming into daichi's jaw. the girl was looking at her, unspoken emotions swirling in her eyes.

"if i tell you, you have to promise we'll still be friends."

the look on sugawara's face could best be described as offended.

"dai-chan, we've been friends since first grade. i doubt anything you say could change that."

daichi laughed nervously.

"ha. we'll see, i guess."

sugawara was beginning to get a bit nervous as well. daichi was usually the stable one, the one who was always calm when she was not. it wasn't that she didn't have emotions, it was just that she had good control over them. as long as she had known daichi, the girl had only ever been really upset a few times. so, to see daichi's facade begin to crumbled, scared her.

she watched as her friend picked at her shirt, a nervous habit of hers that she used to distract herself. suga found herself placing her own hand over daichi's fidgeting ones to calm her. daichi stiffened noticeably.

"hey, you don't have to tell me if it makes you upset, dai-cha-"

"suga, i think i'm in love with you."

sugawara felt like she had been hit by a brick. was daichi joking? no, it couldn't be. daichi had never joked about things like this before. she stuck to joking about small, trivial things. not things like this that made suga want to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't asleep. even with this knowledge, she convinced herself it was a joke, ignoring to the best of her ability the nagging voice in the back oh her mind that told her this was real.

she forced a small laugh.

"ha, good one, dai-chan!"

daichi just looked at her. suga felt her heart drop.

"crap, you're not joking."

it all added up. she mentally scolded herself for being too dense to realize. before she could lose herself in her thoughts, daichi's voice rang out.

"i-i'm sorry. see, i told you, you hate me now! great, i just lost my best friend-"

sugawara grabbed her wrist, slamming their lips together. daichi let out a small confused noise before bringing her free arm to wrap around suga's waist.

in all honesty, it was a bad kiss. sugawara had kissed people before, but the suddenness of it all made the whole situation chaotic. suga's teeth clashed against daichi's, causing daichi to let out a startled yelp and pull back to rub her jaw. the two of them were too giddy to let that stop them and, after an apology through laughs, both of them were kissing again, daichi's back pressed up against the door.

this time it was better. daichi's arm yet again found it's way to suga's waist and pulled her close. the silver-haired girl placed on arm on daichi's shoulder and one on her thigh, bracing herself against the girl.

when they pulled away, they both burst into laughter. sugawara excitedly jumped onto daichi, threading her arms around the other's neck, relishing in the way daichi's cheeks turned an appealing shade of pink. daichi looked away in embarrassment, sugawara's quizzical expression following her. suga laughed, poking at daichi's neck in a teasing manner that was unlike her.

"looks like someone's embarrassed."

"suga, stop.." , daichi whined, burying her head in the crook of the other girl's neck.

sugawara ran a tentative hand through daichi's messy locks, making the other girl shudder ever so slightly.

"sugaaa, this is embarrassing."

sugawara chuckled at daichi's frustrated tone.

"you'll be fine, dai-chan."

daichi playfully poked at the shorter girl's stomach, causing her breath to hitch. aha. there it was.

daichi knew that suga was ticklish. not just the average ticklish either. extremely ticklish.

"i'd stop if i were you."

the words were accompanied by daichi delicately tracing her fingers down suga's sides, earning a small yelp. sugawara attempted to smack her hand away with equal playfulness. daichi just moved her hand to a different position. sugawara looked at her, a over-exaggerated look of disappointment on her face. daichi shook her head as if to say, 'what can i do.'

"you brought this on yourself, suga."

and with those final words, daichi reversed their positions, pushing sugawara down and holding both the girl's hands in one of her own. sugawara cried out in mock indignation.

"dai-chan! i cant believe i trusted you!"

daichi laughed.

"you're so overdramatic sometimes. still love you though."

it was sugawara's turn to blush, though it didn't last for long. daichi started to tickle her.

small gasps of laughter escaped her, her already red face turning brighter as she rolled, trying to push daichi off of her. she whined underneath daichi.

"d-daichi, stop, stop, stop! i'm sor- sorry!"

tears of laughter were beginning to prick at her eyes and daichi took a second to appreciate how pretty her eyelashes were.

suga was perfect. this was perfect.

in her brief moment of appreciation, sugawara gained the upper hand, rolling on top of daichi and freeing her hands.

"ha!"

sugawara seemed to notice daichi seemed unfazed by her defeat because she bent down, looking daichi straight in the eyes.

"dai-chan?"

"you're perfect."

sugawara practically exploded. her face turned bright red, rivaling even the roses that grew next to the porch steps.

somewhere in the distance, the faint sound of honking cars could be heard. but it didn't seem to matter.

nothing mattered except them. them just being together.

they were all each other needed.

**Author's Note:**

> playlist i listened to while writing this: https://8tracks.com/durinsday/closer
> 
> i thrive on comments, so i would really appreciate if you could leave one! i accept critiques!


End file.
